1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having electrical contacts for electrically connecting a daughter card to a mother board, and more particularly, relates to preloading features of the electrical contacts for decreasing an insertion force applied on the electrical component when the electrical component is mated into the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A card edge electrical connector is disclosed with preloading structures in U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,023 issued on Oct. 10, 1995. The electrical connector includes an insulating housing defining a slot for receiving a mating daughter board and a number of electrical contacts lined along two opposite sides of the slot. Each of the electrical contacts includes a securing portion for securing the electrical contact in the housing, a flexible arm extending from the securing portion with a bight interface extending into the slot for electrically contacting the mating daughter board, and an electrical stub sequentially extending above the bight interface for abutting a side wall of the receiving slot. However, in a high speed application, the length of the electrical stub is detrimental to the signal integrity.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to decrease the length of electrical stub above the bight interface and improve the signal integrity.